dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Zahana Cold
'Zahana Cold' Alternative names: Empress Zahana, Princess Zahana, Mistress Zahana, Milady Zahana Tamana, Lady Glaciera, Mistress Glaciera, Empress Glaciera, Treasure of the Stars Cooler & Glacia, & Zee Tensai Debut: The Intergalactic Martial Arts Tournament Begins cameo Full Appearance: True Competition Race: Changeling-Blizzirian Hybrid Sex: Female Clan: Cold Clan Blood Type: O Positive Date of birth: December 23, Age 720 Height: 4'6" teen 5'3" adult 5'10" when transformed Weight: 83 teen 107 adult 121 when transformed Occupation: Warrior, Adventurer, Inheritor of the Intergalactic Cold Empire, Empress of Blizzirion star system throne Allegiance: Intergalactic Cold Empire: 720-736 [*when she was sealed away with Tamana inside the [[Frost Heart Ttx337|Frost Heart]]- 781 the remaining members to join the Imperial Saiyan Army to redeem themselves Dragon Warriors: Age 782-Current Nou Empire: Age 781-785 she revealed she was faking loyalty to foil it's plans Family: King Arktic Cold Grandfather Queen Ize Grandmother Cooler Cold Father Glacia Frieze Mother Frieza Cold Uncle Kuriza Cold Cousin Chilled Ancestor Tamana slave of the Cold family- Best Friend 'Name Pun' Like almost all other members of both of her races, Zahana's name is a pun of all things relating to the cold. Zahana is a pun on the Japanese word for snowflake & the false name she used when she was "working" in the Nou Empire, Glaciera is a joke on glacier. She was actually left unnamed as Glacia fell terribly ill after her birth & Cooler was conquering a star system. Apparently, the customs of their people prevent anyone other than the biological parents from naming their child. Zahana once explained that in her people's (the Blizzirians) native tounge her name means "Blessed Light". 'Personality' Zahana's attitude is one of the things that most distinguishes her from the rest of the Cold family. She is warm, kind-hearted, generous, and respectful. Despite her kind-hearted nature, she will fight others for fun and won't hesitate to speak her mind to her friends when she thinks they're out of line. She does, however, approach serious battles in a detached, calm, & decisive manner, able to quickly think on her toes as well as plot ahead to a future battle & is rarely ever caught off guard or surprised. In fact it was because of her soft, good nature and her desire not to meaninglessly kill others, that Frieza and King Cold basically treated her like trash, while Cooler showed her a mediocre amount of fatherly love and compassion. Her mother and grandmother, however treated her like a princess. Her uncle & grandfather's treatment was not helped by the fact that she was a hybrid of a race of prideful people, the Changelings and a race they'd conquered & enslaved, the Blizzirians. Zahana has showed herself to be a very talented actress, like whenever she and Tamana were in front of her male family members; pretending that she viewed Tamana as a worthless Saiyan slave and nothing more. She also did this during the time she "betrayed" the Dragon Warriors and was ruling the Blizzon star system for Lord Nou. At this time she potrayed herself as a cold, heartless woman who was using everyone to further her goals of resurrecting her family and helping Lord Nou conquer the universe. She was convincing enough to fool Rika, a warrior often called a genius by most who meet her. She is very laid-back about fighting others unless its actually a life or death battle, something that irritates Tamana, who thinks fighting should always be taken very seriously, as you should treat every fight like it's for your life. This often leads to Tamana comically hitting Zahana and then apologizing a second later. Zahana is also very modest and is uncomfortable with Tamana refering to her as "mistress" or "milady". Zahana almost instantly developed a large crush on Son Tensai, & often had trouble actually speaking to him when they first met. By their teenage years, she admitted to Tamana, that she was in love with him & would often got jealous that he spent more time with Vegeta's daughter, Éclair. She still struggled with truly expressing her feelings for him, but by the Universal War, she worked up the confidence to tell him that she loved him, which shocked him. 'Appearance' Zahana resembles her mother more than her father, seeing as she actually has hair on her head. She has five long humanoid toes, with somewhat oppposable big toes, elf-like ears, and has the same coloring; light blue skin instead of purple though she is lighter-skinned than Glacia. She is very beautiful as noted by various people. Her hair is light purple and is kept short on the sides in a spiky style. A few long strands from the left fringe down to her chest while in the back her hair curls slightly upwards to the right in between her shoulder blades. She has her father's nose and the red stripes under her eyes. Her lips are also light purple matching her hair color exactly while her eyes are amber and her finger and toenails are naturally dark-purple. Zahana sports a feminine version of her father's natural Bio-Suit. The armor on her head resembles a tiara with a dark-blue section in the middle, it does not cover any of her face but extends behind her ears & down to the back of her neck. The armor on her forearms and shoulders don't possess blue sections but the armor on her shins do, the sections forming a ring around the top them. The armor on her chest shows a hefty amount of her cleavage and fully exposes most of her back. It also reaches upwards and partially covers her clavicle. Zahana is usually dressed in a very short red shirt with ornate gold designs that completely exposes her midriff. On her arms she has a pair of golden-colored metal armbands. On her lower body she has a short black skirt, a long red tassel with ornate gold designs and a gold belt with a sapphire in the middle. When working for the Nou Empire, she wore an elegant black & dark-blue cloak, a black shirt that leaves her shoulders exposed and black pants with a red belt and a silver buckle shaped like a C. Like the other members of her family, Zahana can transform. When she does she grows much taller, her muscle-mass expands somewhat and her hair grows slightly longer and becomes darker. The armor also changes, with the armor on her chest now extending down, leaving her cleavage, stomach, and the small of her back exposed. But the armor covers up the rest of her torso and her legs except her inner thighs. All of this armor appears to be skin-tight leather unlike the second layer of armor she gains. The armor on her forearms gains blue sections & now covers her hands except her now claw-like nails, the armor on her shins gains a long diamond-shaped blue section. The tip of her tail takes on the appearance of an anchor and the armor on her shoulders gain short spikes that curve upwards and have blue sections. The most distinct changes are that her feet which formerly looked almost human, are now covered in armor making it appear that she is wearing high heeled boots. The armor on her head, now encases most of her face, leaving her eyes, cheekbones, and part of her forehead exposed while her mouth and nose are covered in a facemask. 'Biography' Category:Female Characters Category:Changelings Category:Female Characters Category:Frieza's Race Category:Characters Category:New Characters Category:Hybrids